


Lonely Thoughts

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Light Angst, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Lonely Thoughts

Nights in my empty room  
the darkest place I know  
with heart full of regrets  
fears and doubts and hope 

Struggling to find words that  
would come out as right  
looking at you and smiling   
despite my broken heart.

I am happy for you,  
I really, really am.

That’s where the things belong  
Who am I to complain?

Never stood a real chance  
yet however, I tried  
to win your loving heart  
that was never meant to be mine.

Deprived of affection,  
and any sort of love,  
you were my only hope  
for a light in my life.

You could’ve had a kingdom  
with a King at your feet,  
yet you simply declined it.  
Have I done something wrong?

Mind racing to the day   
we met for the first time  
when I blindly believed  
you’d end up being mine.

And now looking at you  
holding my best friend’s hand,  
speaking now or never  
I just wanted to say,

No matter what happens tonight  
You were,  
are,  
and will be  
my only true Love.


End file.
